Chapter 2: New Friends
This is Chapter 2 of Pokemon Ascendance Characters * Ben Solary * Ashley Lunary * Kelly Solary * Prof. Kukui (Ascendance) * Ilima (Ascendance) * Hau (Ascendance) * Team Skull Grunts Alan, Bruce And Cathey Pokemon * Gumshoos (Ilima's Gumshoos) * Owlet (Ben's Rowlet) * Litten (Hau's Litten) * Salandit x3 (Alan’s Salandits) * Yungoos x3 (Bruce’s Yungoos) * Zubat x3 (Cathey’s Zubats) Story ”Thankyou so much” Ashley said looking tired. Ilima withdraws his Gumshoos “I see that Little Rowlet got in trouble again...” Ilima said as he patted the Rowlet. The cute owl starts to snuggle up to Ben “Aww he likes Me!” Ben said as he hug Rowlet. “Ben! Ashley! Are you ok?!” Kelly said as she ran toward the Three. “They were attacked by a swarm of angry Spearow“ Ilima said as he informed Kelly. “Rowlet! You sneaky Owl!” Kukui said as he ran up to them. “Huh Rowlet seems to Like you Ben!” Kukui said. Ben lifts Rowlet into the air. “Hmm Rowlet seems to want to have a adventure as it’s ALWAYS escaping so you can keep it Ben!” Kukui says. “Really?! Mum please” Ben says as he hugs Rowlet More. “Sure you can!”. Ben lifts Rowlet into the air jumping with excitement. "What do you think Rowlet?!" Ben asks holding the owl in the air. "Roow!" The owl says nodding. "Yeah see Mum!" Bens says. "Come by my lab which is right near Hau'Oli City at the beach on Route 1 and i'll give you the Pokeball for Rowlet!" Kukui said as he walked off. "Bye" The four said. "I must be off my friends!" Ilima said as he walks off the opposite side of Kukui into Hau'Oli. "Rowlet i'm naming you Owlet" Ben says as he puts Rowlet on his head. "Rooowlet" Owlet said. "Haha you have a new friend Ben!" Ashley said sounding excited. "Hmm well if you two want to go check out the city then i'll be setting up our ID's inside go have fun kids!" Kelly said going back inside the centre. "Lets go Ben!" Ashley said running into the city as Rowlet follows Ben starts running into the city catching up to Ashley. "Hey look its the Pokemon Photo Club! Lets go inside come on!" Ben says running inside. "Roo" Rowlet says following Ben. "Ehh i guess i have to..." Ashley says following Ben. "Welcome!" A lady at the reception desk says. "Hey can i take some photos with my Rowlet?!" Ben says feeling excited. "Oh sorry we are not taking photos at this time..." The lady says remembering that the camera was damaged. "WHAT NOOoooo" Ben says in sorrow. "Sorry come back another time but take this to makeup for this" The lady says handing out a Hat with Green and a Pinkish Red on it. "Hah thanks...i guess" Ben puts the hat on and heads outside along with Ashley and Rowlet. "Get AWAY You Thugs!" ??? says sending out a Cute little Red and Black cat. "Huh whats going on and who is that with the cat and who are THOSE people wearing wierd outfits?" Ashley said pointing at the riot. "Give us ya Pokemon Kid they don't deserve a trainer like you" The three Thugs say sending out there Pokemon. "Go my three Zubat!" The 1st Thug says who appears to be female. "Go my three Yungoos!" The 2nd thug says looking like a chubby male. "Go my three Salandits!" The 3rd Thug says who appears to be a slim male. "Err crap! Litten use FURY SWIPES!" ??? Shouted as he commanded Litten. The Black and Red cat starts to charge at the Nine Pokemon but gets blasted back by the Salandit's Venoshock. "Litten..." The Cat cries in pain. "Oh no that litten is hurt we gotta help! Let's go Rowlet, Ashley!" Ben says running up to the kid. "Right!" Ashley says sending out her Furfrou. "Huh who are you?" ??? asks. "Never mind that we are here to help ya!" Ben and Ashley say in sync. "Go Rooowleeet" Ben shouts. "Go Furfrou!" Ashley shouts. "Heh you bought some friends haha" The thugs say. "Go Rowlet use Leafage!" Ben Shouts. "Salandit use Ember!" The 3rd Thug shouts. Rowlet gets blasted back by the Ember. "Rowlet!" Ben shouts picking up the injured Rowlet. "Litten use Blast Burn!" Shouts ??? "Wait what! He can do that?!" The three thugs say in fear. Litten Charges up a big ball of fire and then slams it into the ground causing the ground to burst with flames and create a big explosion blasting the three thugs and there Pokemon away "AHHH WERE BLASTING OFF" The first thug says. "WAAit thats not our line anyways AHHHHHHHHH!!!" The third thug says. "Wow how did ya do that!?" Ashley asks looking amazed. "Hah! its just a little move my Pops Hala taught my Litten and yeah my name is Hau nice to meet ya!" Hau said blushing. "WAAAAAIT your grandpa is THE Kahuna Hala?!" Ben said in awe. "Haha yeah! also thanks for helping me out that was tough!" Hau said picking up his tired Litten. Litten yawns and Hau returns him into his Pokeball. "So were you guys checking out Hau'Oli huh?" Hau said as he asked the two. "Oh yeah we were" Ashley said. "Well i know a really cool place not far from here, wanna check it out?!" Hau said pointing at a mountain past Hau'Oli "That is Ten Carat Hill!" Hau shouted. "Hmm i wanna check out the Trainers School first!" Ashley said. "SCHOOL?!" Ben said looking disappointed. "Alright cool if ya want to go i'll be at the Malasada shop ok!" Hau said walking off. "Ehh really sis..." Ben said as Ashley dragged Ben by his ear. The two walk off into the sun and disappear. Notes * Ben and Ashley met Hau * Ben and Ashley discovered Litten * Ben and Ashley meet Team Skull Grunts "ABC" See Also * Pokemon Ascendance